Change of Heart: The Red Virus
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: A human and a virus. Survival and innocence. A learning soul and a softening heart. Partnership and much more. 2-D to 3-D.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my viewers. This is a story of the villain Thrax, yet he is changed physically, mentally, emotionally for a part of his life, thanks to a incredible woman. This is two years before he entered into Frank DeTorre's body, so you might say Thrax will have a change of heart. Enjoy this story, everybody. -Traveler.**

In the year of 1999, in the spring, inside the body of a ex-prisoner named Henry, Thrax aka the Red Death was having trouble with the Blue-cell cops. Who is Thrax? He's about the deadliest virus in recent times, trying to make a record. He has violet dreadlocks, framing his vivid yellow eyes, his red skin covered by his black overcoat, with his dark gray turtleneck sweater, and black pants, and the most special feature Thrax has is his index finger that's able to glow and burn anything on contact, livable or not. Driving his hot red car, he swerved dangerously and desperately as he wanted to survive like any other virus out in the world of humans. He thought furiously on what to do, where to hide until the coast is clear, but a call too close forced his hand as helicopters joined the chase, and he drove up top to the best area he could escape, which is the uvula in Henry's mouth.

"This cat was more secured than I had thought. No way I could get my reward here, better get out and find another body, one that's much weaker hopefully than this one.". Thrax mused thoughtfully as he drove to the closest car space in the lot next to the uvula, and got out, used the elevator to go up.

However, the uvula was blocked by the helicopters and a couple of guards. "Freeze and put your hands behind your head, virus, now!". called out a guard as he held out a plasma gun. Thrax scowled, "I have no time for this.". He warmed up his big claw, and tensed warily as he got ready to defend himself.

Then as by luck or fortune, Henry's mouth opened, the afternoon sun lighting up with the shine of glass. A helicopter cop yelled, "Holy Henry, he's about to drink!". Thrax grinned, and ran to jump as he tore the screen, opening up his coat's wings and escaping his chasers or so he thought. A bright light like it's from the shine of the glass appeared, being mirror blue, and Thrax disappeared as his eyes widened, yelling in distress and fear. When Henry had finished his drink, the cops thought the water had washed Thrax out, killing him or that he had gone down to the bladder. Little do they know was that Thrax is alive and has been transferred to the real world in the future.

-October, 2001, in Camp Verde, Arizona in the twilight hours before dawn-

A copper-skinned Western Apache woman of 20 summers old, was resting upon her bed, when a thud suddenly startled her into waking up. Her name is Jenna Lozen Cloud. She muttered in her native language, then English soon after. "This better be good. I'd rather not spoil my sleep and be ready to teach the kids in a long while.". She pushed back her long ash black hair and blinked her coal black eyes sleepily. In her tanned deerskin sleep dress, she opened her door, walking along the hallway in her stone yet wooden longhouse. She opened her French doors that led to her courtyard, and hearing the slight hoot of a owl, and the rustle of the wind, she was concerned immediately when she heard a unusual sound, which sounded like soft breathing, enough to be heard by Jenna's sensitive ears.

She widened her eyes as she saw a person laying unconscious, upon her precious flowers, squashing them yet Jenna didn't care as she was immediately concerned. The man is dark copper-skinned, the hair long and straight in a black waterfall, and wearing a set of clothes that's from the white people. Jenna determined from the man's sharp face, he must be half Indian and half Caucasian, looking like he's of 25 summers old. Jenna sighed lightly, and brought him in, earning a groan from the man as he was put into a pull-out bed of a couch. Jenna went back to bed, resting in fetal position upon a worn loveseat, wanting to be full rested once the man is up and ready to talk.


	2. Chapter 2

(Thrax's P.O.V.)-3 hours later-

I groaned, rubbing my face, froze as my claws was gone, somehow gone stubby with weak nails, and I opened my eyes to beheld some sort of ceiling that's not cell-made, and looked down at my hands, skin, shocked to see I was somehow human, and grateful that I had my usual clothes on. Feeling heat behind me, I looked over to see clear doors with the familiar sun peeking through. Noticing a clock close by, I saw that it was close to six in the morning.

I heard a little giggle, "Mama, wae, wae ppa!". I looked over to see a sight I had never seen in years since my childhood. I see a dark brown haired child of 2 years old, her coal black eyes shining, light copper skin contrasting with her bunny pajamas, patting the hand of her mother, which was one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen, and no, the germ girls doesn't count. She nearly looks alike to her daughter, except in mature age, and her hair is ash black, and medium copper-skinned, contrasting with her brown dress.

"Nascha, why are you waking me for?". murmured the mother, still closing her eyes. Nascha looked a bit miffed yet it made her adorably frustrated. "Hngry, brafast! Big man ppa!".

The mother then gasped, opened her eyes which was the same to her daughter, coal black, and looked at me, "Oh! Nasa, why don't you go wash your hands, darling? I need to have a big talk with our guest.". Nascha, aka Nasa for short, nodded, "Oay, Mama!". She then scampered off into a hallway, turning into a room, the bathroom, I presumed.

I took a seat upon the bed as my saviour came over to sit close, but in a distance from me as she doesn't know me which I already respect, and my admiration has grown a bit higher for her.

"My name is Jenna, and you have seen my daughter. I found you last night, and brought you in, as the night is quite chilling in the desert. We are in Camp Verde, Arizona in case if you have lost your bearings. Now, if you're a wanted criminal, know this, I will do anything to protect my daughter, even in the fact that I believe that death is a part of life, it still scares me. But if you're lost and just wanted to be sheltered, I will help you with your permission, sir.".

I was surprised that I was far off from my assumptions as I was in Florida when I attempted to escape Henry's body and the cops there, and Arizona is a even hotter place which I was happy for, yet I was confused to see why I am human now. Jenna's speech has myself gaining more respect for her, as she is really a protective woman, and I can tell that she has told the truth all the way which I appreciated very much.

Now I am a criminal, yet not well-known back in the world of cells and germs, but my reputation's getting there. In the world of humans, no one knows me literally and realistically as I virtually doesn't exist. And I suspect that Jenna won't tolerate me using manipulation or flirting with her, so I better be a gentleman. I hope I still remember Mother's teachings.

"If I may, Miss Jenna. I confess I am a criminal in another world, yet I am lost and I need shelter while I am in your world. My name is Thrax Roja. I won't harm you or your daughter as you have saved me, and that's my word, ma'am.". I politely gestured with my hands with a sincere look in my eyes.

Jenna blinked in surprise, "Thrax?! But you're supposed to be dead!". I tilted my head, "Excuse me?".

A sigh, "It's true that you don't virtually exist here, but you're somehow real, and human! I almost didn't recognize you, except for your clothes, and now your name! We're in October, 2001.".

I widened my eyes, "Shit, I was back in 1999 when I saw something that somehow took me here to your time.". Jenna looked thoughtful at that, and replied, "Well, once we get some food in you, I will show you the reason why I know you right after. Right now, Nasa is hungry, and I believe you are, Thrax.".

I nodded, "Indeed I am, Miss Jenna.". She smiled softly, "As you told the truth, you have the permission to call me Jenna, but don't ever think you could flirt towards me, especially with a little one here!". I bowed my head softly, "Of course, Jenna.". _Man, if she was a cell or at least a virus, she will be scary for sure, yet it thrills me to no end as I now see her with awe. It looks like I will be here for quite a while._


	3. Chapter 3

(Jenna's P.O.V.)

I hummed as I made pancakes for my little darling and my guest, Thrax. I heard a nonsensical song sounding out from Nasa, and I looked over, smiled as she chose her style for today, wearing a loose pink tank top, with striped red leggings, and a purple tutu, and a green sock on one side, and a blue sock on the other side.

"Nasa, you look wonderful! Are you ready today?". I asked curiously as I rustled her hair gently. "Shes nn wry!". I chuckled, "I trust you want me to put your shoes on after breakfast?".

"H-ah, Mama!". Nasa announced. She gestured for me to get her up into her booster seat, and I smiled as I put her there. "You want milk with your pancakes, honey?". Nasa widely smiled, nodded vigorously. I giggled in amusement, and looked over to Thrax, "No beer allowed here, it's only orange juice, milk, or just water.". I replied casually.

"I suppose I will try out your orange juice, Jenna.". Thrax smiled genuinely. I nodded, "Okay, Thrax.". Turning to the pancake grille, I checked them, and grinned as I flipped them into separate plates, and gave them to everybody on the table, and turning to the refrigerator, hearing a slight grunt from Thrax, saw from the corner of my eye to see him shiver once, then stop. I got the milk and orange juice out, and filled them into respectable cups. Milk into Nasa's sippy cup as I don't trust her yet to hold a real cup, orange juice into a tall cup for Thrax, and tap water for myself in a medium-sized cup. I closed the refrigerator after I put the milk and orange juice containers back inside, and took my seat.

The table was set with maple syrup, strawberry syrup, and Nasa's favorite, melted chocolate from chocolate chips. Breakfast was a bit more interesting than usual, as Nasa kept asking smart questions toward Thrax, through I had to interpret from Nasa's partial words for Thrax's understanding, and Thrax was glad to answer in a casual tone as he knew he didn't want to upset me. Thrax obviously never tried pancakes before, as I swore they could have some kind of pancakes in the cities of human hosts, as I saw a donuts shop in the movie.

All too quick, breakfast was done, and I glanced at the clock, nodding as I was satisfied to see that only a bit of time was used. "Nasa, why don't you go inside the playroom and have some fun for a bit? I need to show Thrax something really big.". I asked firmly and Nasa smiled, and trotted off to her playroom.

"Your kid seems smart, perhaps very smart for a 2-year old.". Thrax commented thoughtfully. I smiled at him, "Let's say that she surprises me every day. She had taught herself to read after I showed her the alphabet, and so she is able to understand very good, yet she is still practicing her words. After all, she's two, for spirits' sake.".

Thrax chuckled, "Even with that, I admit I was impressed with her questions. She really takes after you, Jenna.". I smiled gratefully, then frowned. "I am grateful for that, as I never wanted her to be like him, the traitor.".

"May I ask what happened?". Thrax asked genuinely yet reluctantly. I sighed, "He was French-American, he was charming and more. We got married in a eloping, yet I was a stupid idiot. He cheated on me. He was at bars, and flirting with every woman he could encounter. I fought with him one night, and he hit me in the face. I was barely a month pregnant with Nasa which I was relieved for, and I ran away, afraid and broken. My old tribe saved me, filed a lawsuit, and I divorced him after a long trial. Yet I kept my innocence free for Nasa, as I knew a child needs a mother who's not broken like I was.".

Thrax was silent and thoughtful which I was happy for, as I didn't need pity or sympathy. I led him to the private tv room, and began to show the movie that soon took Thrax's attention once the previews was done. My only thought kept me on. _I hope Thrax isn't like_ **him** , _as I strangely feel safe around him for some reason._


	4. Chapter 4

(Thrax's P.O.V.)

I was intrigued yet alarmed as I fully saw my future in a different human body. Granted that it looks like I might have made some mistakes, like attracting too much attention at the zit club, and going into that nightmare corridor area, and of course, apparently my death as well, but I was impressed to see the future self of me being savvy, and keeping my temper down some which convinced me that I must have practiced very often since Henry's body. I knew I was different, yet seeing the comparison perplexed me some.

When I saw the reflection of myself upside down on my silverware back at breakfast, I saw that even my vivid yellow eyes has changed some into warm gold-ish amber eyes. I knew I was stuck here until I get back to my virus body somehow, through I don't mind exploring the human world, as I am very big now. I was practically a very tiny mite compared to a ant, and even much smaller compared to a normal human.

Through in cell and virus size inside a city in a human body, I figured that I was at least 6 feet tall, which is surprisingly the same here, through Jenna is a bit shorter, maybe at least 5'8" tall. I looked over to see a silent Jenna sitting next to me, and I murmured, "I suppose you don't want me here?".

Jenna shook her head gently, "Course not. I know you are apparently skilled about the human body, knowing where to go, but you haven't been outside the bodies often, have you?".

I sighed softly, "No. You see, being in any kind of body keeps me warm in cold states, even rainy states, through I can survive just fine in hot states, much like Florida, California, and of course, Arizona. I was born this way as my family was, and so back then. I think I haven't seen them in a few years since I left my home body of a black bat. Like my future self, I was, yes, trying to set a record, yet I am not successful yet so far.".

I fingered my black trenchcoat, reaching into my inner pocket to pull out a empty dull ebony necklace. "I admit I need to kill bodies, but for survival and want. It's a curse. I couldn't go long without killing a body. The farthest limit I had attempted not to kill a body was at least a couple of months. This necklace is a tradition from generation to generation. My two brothers and one sister has copies as well. As you have noticed from the movie, the hypothalamus is proof to show how many bodies I could do, plus it's also proof to show the family.".

I sighed lightly, "I had this great-great uncle who was refusing to even kill a rat for goodness' sake, and so when he returned with his necklace, empty without proof, he got exiled and punished. The last I heard of him was that he died in a drug-addicted body a barely month later after that, so it's basically a need for survival.".

Jenna nodded, "Basically, you're saying that you can't live literally without killing a body once a while.". I smiled, "Precisely.".

Her coal black eyes looked down for a second as I could see her thinking, then her eyes darted back to me. "As I have saved you, would you do me a favor for me?".

I nodded, "Anything, ba, er, Jenna.". She sighed heavily, "Could you try to stay away from innocent people when you go back? If you kill blue-cell cops in defense, and germs in anger or something else, I understand, but in human bodies, could you consider to be able to kill very bad humans, like criminals, rapists, murderers? No children, no parents until if they are neglecting their children, and some elders. Could you think you can do that, Thrax?".

I pursued my lips, and flash-backed to the movie, seeing how the little girl Shane wanted her dad, and then remembering Henry. If I remember right, he was a big time criminal for stalking some celebrities. I growled a bit as I had failed at killing him out from the inside, then glanced back at Jenna. She truly loves Nasa, and I admit that Jenna and Nasa is growing on me. I gave a grin, "I believe I can do that, Jenna.". Jenna widely smiled, the most beautiful smile I had ever seen in my life, and I knew I had made the right choice. _Now, what should I do for free time around here?_


	5. Chapter 5

-A week later- (Jenna's P.O.V.)

I closed the door with my foot as I shouted, "I am home!". I lugged bags of groceries after a day of teaching hormone-energized teenagers, and I was grateful that today is Friday. I smiled as I heard Nasa call for me happily, then I was surprised to hear full words coming out of her mouth as she hugged me in joy and happiness.

"Mama, mama, I went outside to play ball with Thrax, then went back for a story before naptime, and Thrax taught me a trick to talk. Are you okay, Mama? Why are you crying?". Nasa asked happily then concerned. I collapsed to my knees, holding Nasa gently, and I wiped my tears away, "Honey, these were happy tears. Hearing you talk like me, makes me so happy.". I kissed her forehead lovingly. Glancing up over her head stood a smiling, genuinely smug Thrax with his golden amber eyes softening in adoration and admiration.

I pulled back, looking at Nasa with a smile, "Now, why don't you go ahead and wash your hands for dinner? We still have some leftovers, and I need Thrax's help with these groceries. Okay, Nasa?".

Nasa chirped breezily, "Sure, Mama. Can I change into my pajamas early, please?". I nodded, "Of course, honey.". Nasa smiled brightly, and left my arms to run, but not before she hugged Thrax happily, "Thank you, Thrax!". Thrax caressed her head, "Anytime, kiddo. You gotta listen to your mother, go ahead.". Nasa left the room, and Thrax walked over, grabbed a couple of bags, along with my purse, as I got up to pick up the rest of the bags.

"How did you get her to talk?". I asked curiously. Thrax shrugged, "After I saw you doing that card thing that one time, I figured if there's something Nasa loved, it's stories, and so I talked aloud from her favorite story, through it has been the first time I had done it in years ever since I was helping with teaching my baby brother, and you know how Nasa get things pretty quick within hours or days, and it just..clicked for her to connect the voice to the book, and then she didn't need my help.".

I put my bags upon the counter while Thrax put the other bags on the island, and turned around to face Thrax, "Thrax, you are amazing. For Nasa to do that so quick, you made me overjoyed.". I replied in awe yet happiness. Thrax grinned, "I admit the kid's growing on me pretty quick, and I didn't like it when you get frustrated, so I did about the biggest thing I could do around here. Plus seeing her learn so fast, it has made me very dang proud, you know?".

I smiled gratefully, "I know.". Seeing Thrax act as a father to Nasa in that brief moment, it made my feelings grow even bigger since I officially came to know him that first day, and I knew Thrax would do anything to keep his word and see us safe, for his peace of mind. To me, Thrax isn't a criminal or virus, through I admit it's alluring to me, he has been a gentleman all this time, and he may be human, but I have seen more inside him, his heart isn't made of stone at all.

I hummed Thrax's song, "Fever", as I put away the groceries with Thrax helping with the cans to the pantry. I almost didn't notice Thrax's look of admiration and something else I couldn't describe. It had a affect on me which I couldn't resist, and I smirked inwardly as I thought of something I wanted to do. I leaned down to put the ragtoni into the pasta container, and I glanced to see Thrax standing with his back facing me, and I got up slowly.

I got up slightly on my toes as I dared to place a kiss on the back of his cheek, and seeing his face turn toward me in surprise. Relentlessly, I smiled, and fluttered my eyes fleetingly. His face soon adorned a genuinely happy, slightly evil grin as his hand grabbed my shoulder gently, and pushed me toward himself, and all too quick, we kissed, and he pulled back with a look of questioning, and I giggled, and I pulled his turtleneck towards me, and this time, we put time and passion into our kiss, and I had never felt so secure until I felt his firm, strong arms enclose my body, and I pulled back for air.

Thrax smiled at me, rested his forehead upon mine, "I wanted to do that for so long, Jenna.". I nodded, "I felt the same, too. Could we take our time, knowing each other more and more?".

"Babe, that's about the best idea I ever heard.". His eyes widened, "Sorry, I shouldn't say that, huh?". I shook my head, "That rule has changed now, and besides, I couldn't mind a bit of flirting every then and now. It's just that I didn't want Nasa to hear all of that as she's so young.".

Thrax nodded, "I could understand that. I won't hurt you or Nasa, Jenna, you have my word.". I smiled, kissing his sharp chin, "I always have known that, Thrax.".

"Are you my daddy now, Thrax?". asked a shy voice, and we turned our heads almost instantly to see a curiously smiling Nasa, standing in her heart-shaped rainbows of pink and red pajamas. I blushed slightly, okay, a lot when I realized that she caught us in a intimate position, then gaping at the bold question she just asked Thrax.

Thrax looked a bit put-off due to his widened, shocked eyes, then he smiled gently, "If you want me to be, Nasa, kiddo.", with a hesitating look at me. I smiled widely as I nodded, giving permission, and Thrax grinned bigger at that, looking at a widely laughing Nasa as she hugged us around the legs, giving the most love ever that she could, and Thrax got her up, earning a giggle from Nasa as she faced us at our level now.

"Is Daddy staying with us forever, Mama?". Nasa asked softly. I sighed gently, "I do not know, but Thrax will stay here as long as he can, and it's his decision to go or not.".

Thrax nodded, "Your mother's right, and when she's right, she always is. Don't forget that. I won't forget you ever if I needed to go, but I am happy to stay here with you girls.". Nasa smiled and darted forward, her arms barely hugging Thrax all around his neck. Thrax looked at me with a lovingly smile as he gently rubbed Nasa's back, and he moved quickly to kiss me on the cheek daringly. If anyone saw this, they had never seen such a stranger and small family like us, and that's how I like it. _Home's where the heart is._


	6. Chapter 6

-Almost 1/2 year, or 6 months later, in the middle of April, 2002- (Thrax's P.O.V.)

I hummed softly to Jenna's favorite song which was 'Hound Dog' by her favorite king singer, Elvis Presley, as Nasa dragged me excitedly through the high school to the schoolroom that belongs to Jenna. She had forgot her lunch bag this morning, and I figured that Nasa and me could surprise her. "Daddy, come on! Mama's gonna be happy to see us!". I chuckled warmly at her excitement.

Ever since that day I and Jenna had our real first kiss and where I became Nasa's daddy in title, I became partners with Jenna with taking care of Nasa, going out into their world, leaning new things every day, and watching shows and movies every night back home, and reading stories for Nasa, and having conversations between Jenna and myself.

I finally admitted that I was going soft, but for a very good pair of reasons, and I didn't care as I liked it very much. Nasa is profoundly my kid, and I am happy for it, as I am Jenna's partner, and I am delighted for it as well. I sighed lightly as I fingered my pocket, feeling the velvet box that held my hope for tonight, as it's our anniversary of that chance meeting which fate brought me and Jenna together.

Nasa skipped around me, grabbed my hand, "Daddy, are you okay?". I smiled softly at her, "Just thinking about tonight, kiddo.". Nasa never minded my pet name for her at all, and Jenna rather liked it from what she told me one night. Nasa grinned, "I helped picked the right ring, didn't I?".

I nodded, "Indeed, you did.". Nasa smiled and hugged me around the leg happily, then turned her head, "Oh, we're here, Daddy! Homeroom 22!". Sure enough, Homeroom 22 was next to us, and the schoolroom of Jenna's job. "Go ahead and see if she's there.". I pushed her back gently to encourage her to see through the slightly tinted door glass, and Nasa complied happily.

"Mama's not in there. Maybe she went to the lunchroom.". Nasa commented questioningly as she looked back at me. Lunchroom's her word for cafeteria, as she's not proficient to saying long words yet, but she's very expert with saying short and easier words.

I smiled slyly, "Neither way, we're here, so let's still surprise your mother, am I right, Nasa?". Nasa nodded vigorously. "I gonna lead the way, Daddy!".

"Then what are we waiting for, kiddo?". I grinned encouragingly. Nasa started to skip ahead, looking back very often to check if I am following her, and I am. As we came close to the hallway that leads to the cafeteria, I narrowed my eyes as I heard a unusual sound. Silence. When I visited sometimes if Jenna forgot something or that she's working late, the cafeteria's full of voices and all kinds of sounds. I darted quickly to grab Nasa, and she's about to protest when I put my finger to my lips.

She went silent, barely breathing which I am grateful for, and motioned for her to stay where she was, as I slowly and quietly tiptoed to the doors that open inside into the cafeteria. I leaned down, and peeked through the creak, and widened my eyes to see teenagers, adults lying down, hands in surrender, their eyes averted to the ground, and I darted my eyes around to find a hint of ash black hair or the fabric of Jenna's blue jacket.

I soon found her hiding slightly near a table where food was ransacked like chaos, and then I saw a shadow of someone walking, and I narrowed my eyes and curled my lips at the face of a weaselly, devious adult man, holding a gun like he's in charge, through I can tell that his stance is a bit weak, suggesting that he's not very confident. I backed off after I looked for a way in or something to distract him away from the captives including my Jenna.

I went back to Nasa, and picked her up as I looked for somewhere she can hide safely and quietly. I saw a couple of open lockers as if teens forget to lock them down, and I frowned, then sighed as Nasa was the right size to fit. The first locker was empty mostly, and I put her in.

I whispered sternly, "Nascha, you must stay here no matter what happens, you mustn't make a sound at all, breathe softly as you can. Wait for me or Mama, okay?".

She looked determined yet frightened, "I promise, daddy. I will be brave.". she whispered in worry yet bravely. I smiled softly, as I kissed her forehead, "I love you, kiddo.". She kissed me on the chin, then held still as she could, while I closed the locker door on her very slowly and quietly, relieved that locker doors has air pockets on top so she can breathe. With a last look at my daughter's safe spot, I exhaled a breath, then narrowed my eyes as I set my jaw. _No one threatens the safety of my girls, no one._


	7. Chapter 7

(Jenna's P.O.V.)

I nervously watched our terrorist as he paced around, hiding with my chin down as I darted my eyes around at my students, the other teachers, and their students, counting mentally as I was a bit relieved that everyone was here, but yet we are trapped. Our terrorist introduced himself a half hour ago, invading the cafeteria, shooting a couple of times into the ceiling, causing us to get down to the ground, and his name is Khan Leach. Mop-like dirty brown hair with a scar upon his side of the forehead, his skin sun-kissed tan, yet his clothes are gray and ragged.

His cold, yet nerved dark hazel eyes checking every spot visible as he hovered above us, walking around. I exhaled a breath through my nose, when I heard a phone ring. I looked over immediately to hear one of the phones ringing back in the backroom of the kitchens. Khan walked over to check it out, when I saw something shine from the corner of my eye, and I glanced over to see Thrax touching down on the floor besides one of the cracked opened doors, shining his watch, and grinning as his eyes met mine. His eyes are somehow vivid yellow like before when he was a virus, but he's still human right now.

I mouthed, "Where's Nasa?". Thrax brought up his arms in a 'x' position, telling that Nasa is in a safe place, and I nodded in understanding. Thrax waved a hand to gesture that we can move now while Khan is distracted. I looked over to see Khan talking to the phone, looking confused yet angry. I whistled lowly to the closest student, gesturing to the newly opened exit to freedom, and soon enough, the news spread around. The students went first as they need to be safe from the situation, then suddenly I heard a shout to the phone as it was slammed down by Khan. Thrax closed the door instantly, with a signal that he'll be back for the rest of us, through he has been solely focused on me.

Khan came back, angry still yet he became perplexed to see many people missing, and he waved his gun in frustration as I laid low with the other teachers including the principal. "Where the hell are the brats?". He snarled to us. The principal bravely spoke up, "Nowhere you will find them.".

"Is that a threat, small man?". Khan spat in a temperful tone. I blinked as something caught my attention, as I haltingly heard the chat, er, argument between Principal Turman and Khan with one ear, and saw one of the fan covers moved off into the ceiling cover. I saw Thrax, and I was shocked as how did he get up there so fast? Practically five minutes passed between when he left the doors and when the argument began.

Thrax had his nose flared in a calculated, inwardly angry look, the one I admit that it both scared and thrilled me from the sauna scene in the movie. He moved his eyes in a gesture towards Khan, made a jumping motion with his hand, and a gun grab motion as well. I immediately understood that Thrax wanted to fight the man in his own style and take down the gun away while I get myself and the others to safety.

"Hey, Khan, I need to go to the bathroom!". I called out. The argument gratefully interrupted, due to the grateful glances from the other teachers as they had to endure this for minutes while Khan came over.

"Fine, where is the nearest bathroom?". Khan asked, albeit frustrated. I pointed a finger to the bathroom a little ways behind him, and he sighed, waved a hand for me to get up, and soon enough, as I had him behind me, his gun from a distance pointing to my back.

I then heard a thud, and a snarl as I turned around, seeing the gun slip away, and I grabbed it with my foot, moved away as I ran around the thrashing pile of Thrax fighting Khan. I scooped the gun into a bag, and waved to the others, "Go now! Call 911!". They immediately ran off. I stood at the door, watching the battle between a raged boyfriend, and a growing-scared terrorist as you don't mess with his woman. Thrax luckily keeps fit every day in a form of exercise he uses at home. _I hope the police gets here soon, as I don't want Thrax to get much hurt, through I know he can take care of himself just fine._


	8. Chapter 8

(Thrax's P.O.V.)

I muttered with a grunt as I opened my eyes to a off-white whitewashed room, heard beeping as I looked over to see a machine hooked up to my arm, a bag of water hydrating myself, along with a blood bag which I read as O-positive. I then knew my type of blood as I groaned slightly, then felt weird as I saw my leg up into a cast, feeling my skin inside the cast being tight. I knew immediately that I was in stitches. I was clothed in a long, itchy dark blue hospital gown, much to my displeasure yet I knew it was needed, thanks to my injury.

"Hey, honey, you're awake.". said a relieved voice. I looked over to the other side and saw Jenna sitting upon a chair, still wearing her blue jacket over her white shirt, and black jeans. I narrowed my eyes as I saw her hand bandaged, "What the hell happened?".

"Long story short, Thrax, you were in a fight with that man in school, he pulled a knife on you, and when I tried to stop him, he cut my hand..". She looked back to check the surroundings, and her coal black eyes shined with pride yet terror. "Somehow, your index finger sharpened and glowed, then went into his heart. You were really pissed off when you saw that I was hurt. To fool the police, I had to place the gun in your hand, and told them that you shot him in self-defense for us.". She whispered lowly to my ear, leaning down as she could without hurting my ribs, which felt battered somewhat.

I exhaled a breath, "How bad is it?". Jenna tilted her head, "You fainted from blood loss, had to take 6 stitches on your leg, a couple of ribs took bruises, luckily not broken, a strained left shoulder, and a broken finger on your right hand.". My usual index finger on my left hand looked normal, yet I believed Jenna when she said that it changed for a minute. My left shoulder definitely feels strained. I must have pulled it during the fight, and my broken finger must have happened when I hit his face momentarily. I very much remember the pain in that cut from that long knife that he hidden somewhere on his body, probably the boots he wore, and I heard a mild crunch in his hand when he hit my ribs hard enough to bruise them.

"Where's Nasa?". I asked curiously and worriedly. Jenna smiled at that, "She's downstairs in the daycare room, probably making friends with the other kids.". I chuckled at that in delight.

I got up halfway, thanks to a mechanism in the bed which Jenna helped with the console buttons. "Where's my clothes?". Jenna frowned slightly, "Your trench-coat is luckily saved, but the shirt, and the pants was torn away. The doctors and all had to reach you as quickly as possible as they didn't know if you were okay or not, since you went into unconsciousness.". She patted my trench-coat on the chair behind her back, and I blinked with a nod.

I glanced at the long wide windows and saw that it was nighttime. "I was out for hours, huh?". I asked sarcastically as I looked back to Jenna.

"7 hours, 32 minutes, but who's counting?". Jenna answered despite my sarcastic tone. I laughed warmly as Jenna always find a way to cheer me up, even now. "I'd like to see Nasa, it has been too long without seeing her. Besides it must be feeling like forever to her.". I smiled suggestively.

"Nasa has been worried about her Daddy. She'll be happy to see you. I'll be back in a bit, okay, honey?". Jenna smiled as she kissed me on the cheek. "Don't worry, Jenna, I'll be fine here.". Jenna then left the room with notifying a nurse that I am awake. The nurse, a redhead with hazel eyes, walked in with a worksheet, "Hello, Mr. Rojax, how are we doing?".

I smiled politely, "My girlfriend just told me the misadventure I had with death, and I say I feel like I am in a funk. How long do I got to stay here, ma'am?".

She smiled softly, "Well, we have to keep you overnight, and tomorrow, if all goes well, you can go home, through you have to take easy on your leg, sir.".

I nodded, "Understood. Now, can you do me a favor? I can't get off here, so, you see my trench-coat there?". She nodded, and I replied, "Inside pocket on the left side, please.". She walked over and checked my trench-coat, and brought the velvet box out of there, and smiled as she gave it me to my outstretched hand as I checked her name tag. I smiled in thanks.

"Good night, Mr. Rojax.". she replied as she left the side and I called out, "Thanks, Gabriella.". She nodded and walked out the door. I checked my possession and exhaled a breath in relief as nothing was cracked. I then hid it behind my back. I heard Nasa's voice, being loud in excitement. "I found the number!". Nasa's precious face peeked around the corner, and smiled the widest smile I had ever seen, "Daddy, you're up!".

I smiled, "Hey, kiddo!". I heard a giggle from Jenna as she joined from the door as Nasa ran over, standing by my side, and I held a hand out, touching her head tenderly. "I missed you, Daddy!". Nasa chirped happily. I chuckled merrily, "I missed you more, Nasa.". Jenna giggled again, and I glanced with a grin. _Soon to make my move, at least I didn't die. Granted, it is in the hospital, but it's still a good thing that I am here. These are my girls, my home, my family as I hope we can be truly._


	9. Chapter 9

(Jenna's P.O.V.)

"So, why Rojax?". asked Thrax curiously as I understood that he heard the made up last name. "Thrax isn't a usual name, as either as Roja is, so I made you Thomas Rojax, from the first and last letters of your true names. Yes, you exist, yet there wasn't a history of you, so I told them that you were born in the streets, and my people found you, and gave you your names.". I explained. Thrax smiled to say that he understood.

"Daddy, are you hurt?". Nasa asked in wonder and a bit scared. Thrax chuckled, gathered Nasa up into his side, gently as he didn't want her to jostle his ribs or anything, "A bit hurt, but nothing that would get me away from you, kiddo. Were you brave, Nasa?".

"Huh-uh, I kept quiet and stayed brave like you wanted me to, until Mama came back like forever, calling for me, and bringing me here. I made a ton of new friends!". Nasa explained casually and excitedly.

Thrax grinned proudly, "That's my girl. You definitely will have a awesome present for your 3rd birthday, which is soon, right?". Nasa grinned then scrunched her forehead as she's thinking, "It's one week away!". Thrax nodded, "Good job counting, Nasa.". He glanced at the window again, and looked back, "Could you like to hear a song?".

"Yes, Daddy! Can you help, Mama?". Nasa squeaked happily, then smiled at me as she asked me with wide eyes. I smiled as I leaned down, hugged her gently with a glance at Thrax, "Of course, Nasa.". I commented lovingly. Thrax mouthed, "Hook, Maggie song". I nodded.

 _ **Thrax:**_

 _ **When you're all alone**_

 _ **Far away from home**_

 _ **There's a gift the angel sent**_

 _ **When you're alone**_

 _ **Everyday must end**_

 _ **But the night's our friend**_

 _ **Angels always send a star**_

 _ **When you're alone**_

 _ **At night when I'm alone**_

 _ **I lie awake and wonder**_

 _ **Which of them belongs to me**_

 _ **Which one I wonder?**_

 _ **Jenna:**_

 _ **And any star I choose**_

 _ **Watches over me**_

 _ **So I know I'm not alone**_

 _ **When I'm here on my own**_

 _ **Isn't that a wonder?**_

 _ **When you're alone**_

 _ **You're not alone**_

 _ **Not really alone**_

 _ **The stars are all my friends**_

 _ **Thrax & Jenna:**_

 _ **Till the night time ends**_

 _ **So I know I'm not alone**_

 _ **When I'm here on my own**_

 _ **Isn't that a wonder?**_

 _ **When you're alone**_

 _ **You're not alone**_

 _ **Not really alone**_

Nasa quickly went to sleep into Thrax's side, and I smiled, lifting her gently as she could sleep through anything, and put her on the opposite chair near the window around the bed, and I went back to my chair, sitting. "That song always works, huh?". I smirked gently.

"You sang beautifully as you always have, Jenna.". Thrax chuckled gently. I blushed hard at that compliment, "Oh, stop, honey, you're gonna make me blush.".

"Baby, I already have.". Thrax crooned smoothly. I giggled, shook my head in amusement, then glanced at Nasa for a moment, hearing Thrax's pillow rustle, figuring that he just wanted to move a bit.

He cleared his throat, and I looked over, froze as I stared at Thrax. He was holding a small velvet box, and I slowly realized what he was doing right now. He looked at me in the eyes, and started to speak.

"I had never thought I'd change from my past self to this, until I met you. A beautiful, wonderful, protective, strong, amazing woman. You changed me, you came to fill my heart along with Nasa, helping me to realize how I used to be, and how I wanted to be right now. I want to be a father to Nasa, a smart, awesome girl, and I want to be more than your partner, Jenna, I want to be your husband. When I saw you getting hurt by that man today, I had saw that I didn't want to lose you at all, like I didn't want to lose Nasa either. You're both my girls, I love you all, and you're my home. I may have been different and all, but I don't care at this second, as what I care is right now, you and Nasa. What I am trying to say, is that will you want to be with me forever, as my wife, and Nasa as my heart's daughter? Will you marry me?".

Thrax flicked open the precious box, and there, revealed is a silver-gold band, holding up three gems; two red-orange gems that glowed like fire, and between them is the special gemstone, which is a glossy black. I exhaled a breath as I realized I was crying the whole time already, and I replied, "Oh, god, Thrax, yes, yes!". I hugged him gently, peppered kisses on him, hearing laughter and relieved chuckles, as he slyly put the ring on my ring finger, and I drew back to admire it.

"I love it, Thrax! Did Nasa help you out?". I asked in awe and love. Thrax grinned, "She actually picked the band while I picked the gems.". I smiled at that, and Thrax stared at me with love and adoration, and something else as well. _This is amazing, engaged to the hottest man ever in the world! I am just so happy, and I can't wait to see Nascha's face when she hears about this!_


	10. Chapter 10

(Thrax's P.O.V.) -A week later upon Nascha's 3rd birthday-

I chuckled warmly at a skipping Nasa as she closed her eyes, while I guided her to the courtyard. She had been dressed for her special day, a cute purple dress with her hair in twin ponytails. "Is the cake here, daddy?". Nasa asked excitedly. I scolded teasingly, "Nasa, it's too early for cake, but it's not too early to have some fun.".

"Can I open them now, daddy?". Nasa asked happily, and I smiled as I led her over the ledge corner, with a glance at the big surprise with Jenna preparing some last corners. She saw me, and smiled as she saw Nasa at my corner, and gave a nod. "Okay, kiddo, open these bitty eyes.". I replied softly. With a giggle, Nasa opened her eyes, and gasped as she saw her big surprise.

It is a Power Wheels Jeep Wrangler, and Nasa ran to it, caressed it excitedly, "This is so cool! Thanks, Mama, Daddy!". she chirped happily as she looked at both of us as I joined Jenna, hugging her by the shoulder as she nuzzled her head into my neck lightly. We chuckled at her softly as we loved to see her being so happy. "It's ready for you to ride, darling. Go ahead, have some fun.". Jenna requested gently. Nasa grinned at us, and she ran to us, hugging our legs, "I love it, thank you, thank you!". She then ran back to her little vehicle, hopping in, and with giggles and laughter, Nasa then drove it on.

"Just don't go near the stream, Nascha!". Jenna called out. Nasa gave a wave, indicating that she heard Jenna. I grinned, "So, you got the papers ready for later today?". I was hinting to the official documents and birth certificate, so Nasa would see me sign them, permanently making me her official father.

Jenna kissed me on the cheek, "Does that answer your question, Thrax?". I chuckled. "So, uh, I was thinking we could get married as soon as we could.". I mused thoughtfully as I scratched my chin sheepishly. Jenna pulled back, and grinned as she pat my chest playfully, "If you can catch me, you decide the date, but if I catch you, I decide the date, deal?".

I grinned slyly, "I will count to three and give you a head start.". Jenna smirked, "I am fast.". I nodded, "One, two, three.". Jenna was already many feet away, keeping that smirk on, running with a wink, and I murmured, "Vixen.". I pounced, ran to chase her as I laughed briefly, and we circled around many trees, and then when I came around a low bush, she disappeared. I pursued my lips hard as I looked around, then I heard a yell, and I looked over to see Jenna leaping out of another bush into me, causing us to roll around, trying to pin each other back into the ground.

I grunted as Jenna pinned me down, wearing that smirk again, "Caught you, babe.". Jenna looked very happy, and I raised a eyebrow, "Yes, yes, you did, vixen.".

"Vixen?". Jenna asked curiously. "Another nickname I made up, Jenna, do you like it?". I replied casually. "I love it, babe. Now for the date, I was actually thinking this Saturday, sunset.".

I smiled, "Sounds perfect, Jenna.". "Mama, Daddy, can we have breakfast outside to eat?". Nasa chirped as she came upon us, and tilted her head, "What are you doing?".

Blushing hard, we stuttered until I spoke, "We were just playing a game and your mama caught me. Now, are you hungry, huh?". Jenna gratefully got off me, still blushing a bit, as Nasa nodded, "Huh-uh!".

"Come help me get daddy up, darling.". Jenna asked as my girls got me up, grunting slightly as my leg was slightly sore still. We walked back to the house, noticing Nasa's vehicle backed into a knocked flower pot, with a slightly nodding Jenna with a frown. I knew we had a extra flower pot somewhere in the garden shed, so I will fix it later as today is Nasa's special day, her birthday, and we are delighted to allow her to choose what she wanted to do today. _This week will be unique, first Nasa's birthday, then the wedding. I am so nervous for that already!_


	11. Chapter 11

(Jenna's P.O.V.) -2 days later, Saturday, sunset-

I exhaled a breath as the head of my family, my grandfather came up to me as I waited behind the doors where my future awaits me. "You look beautiful, Lozen.". I have a beautiful decorated deerskin gown that's dyed red from berries, detailed with blue beads, and feathers from molting Roadrunners and Falcons, and soft-fleeced moccasins. I smiled gratefully, "Thank you, **_Shichoo_**.".

"Granddaughter, you have fought so much for this family, returned to us when bad things happened, yet you have become stronger and happier because of your daughter, and now him. I never doubted of him since I met him that very first day. Thrax may be his real name, and Thomas is his makeshift English name, but today, he is Taza, my grandson to be.". Grandfather pronounced firmly. I understood what he was saying. Grandfather has feelings quite often for these sort of things, and I am happy that he came to trust Thrax fully, as I showed him my world, and he very much respected it, and even learned quite a bit over the months as well.

Why, he said that he wouldn't mind being married in the reservation where some of my family remained to live as even when I and many others left into the outside world to begin our new lives. I had to kiss him for that, which he was very appreciative of. A familiar song interrupted my line of thought, and I blinked, as Grandfather gave his arm, "Shall we, Lozen?". I smiled, and nodded silently, grasped his arm, then the doors opened from the inside.

Almost instantly, I laid eyes on my beloved Thrax, my partner in all. He looked so handsome in his gold breech-cloth and leggings, leaving his chest bare, numerous scars pelting the skin, as I knew he fought quite a lot to survive in bodies back in his virus self. He wore moccasins as well. The walk to him across the aisle seemed so long, until I finally reached him. He smiled at me, "You look incredible, vixen.". I whispered, "So do you, babe.". We then faced one of the elders of my tribe, who announced, "Today, we have gathered to witness the union of two people who served us well, learned from us effectively, and now we are here to learn a great lesson in love. Taza, Lozen, if you may begin your vows.". Both of us faced each other eye to eye, holding hands warmly and firmly as we walked around inside a traditional ceremony circle with slices for each step.

 **Thrax:**

 **O' my beloved, our love has become firm by walking one step with me. Together we will share the responsibilities of the lodge, food, and children. May the Creator bless noble children to share. May they live long.**

 **Jenna:**

 **This is my commitment to you, my husband. Together we will share the responsibility of the home, food, and children. I promise that I shall discharge all my share of the responsibilities for the welfare of the family, and the children.**

 **Thrax:**

 **O' my beloved, now you have walked with me the second step. May the Creator bless you. I will love you and you alone as my wife. I will fill your heart with strength and courage: this is my commitment, and my pledge to you. May God protect the lodge, and children.**

 **Jenna:**

 **My husband, at all times, I shall fill your heart with courage and strength. In your happiness, I shall rejoice. May God bless you and our honorable lodge.**

 **Thrax:**

 **O my beloved, now since you have walked three steps with me, our wealth and prosperity will grow. May God bless us. May we educate our children, and may they live long.**

 **Jenna:**

 **My husband, I love you with single-minded devotion as my husband. I will treat all other men as my brothers. My devotion to you is pure, and you are my joy. This is my commitment and pledge to you.**

 **Thrax:**

 **O' my beloved, it is a great blessing that you have now walked four steps with me. May the Creator bless you. You have brought favor and sacredness in my life.**

 **Jenna:**

 **O my husband, in all acts of righteousness, in material prosperity, in every form of enjoyment, and in those divine acts such as fire sacrifice, worship, and charity, I promise you that I shall participate and I will always be with you.**

 **Thrax:**

 **O' my beloved, now you have walked five steps with me. May the Creator make us prosperous. May the Creator bless us.**

 **Jenna:**

 **O my husband, I will share both in your joys and sorrows. Your love will make me very happy.**

 **Thrax:**

 **O' my beloved, by walking six steps with me, you have filled my heart with happiness. May I fill your heart with great joy and peace, time and time again. May the Creator bless you.**

 **Jenna:**

 **My husband, the Creator blesses you. May I fill your heart with great joy and peace. I promise that I will always be with you.**

 **Thrax:**

 **O' my beloved goddess, as you have walked the seven steps with me, our love and friendship have become inseparable and firm. We have experienced spiritual union in God. Now you have become completely mine. I offer my total self to you. May our marriage last forever.**

 **Jenna:**

 **My husband, by the law of the Creator, and the spirits of our honorable ancestors, I have become your wife. Whatever promises I gave you, I have spoken them with a pure heart. All the spirits are witnesses to this fact. I shall never deceive you, nor will I let you down. I shall love you forever.**

We stepped out of the circle as we did the first kiss as husband and wife, hearing the elder announce, "People of the Apache, and to the Great Spirits, I give you Taza and Lozen Roja Cloud!". Everybody gave whoops, cheers, thumps with their legs upon the floor, and clapping with their hands. We broke off for air, seeing Nasa running up to us in her cute deerskin one-piece dress, and I grabbed her, and we hugged altogether, Thrax, Nasa, and me.

"Hello, wife.". murmured Thrax with triumph and love in his eyes, and I swore they turned vivid yellow for a moment, and I grinned so wide where my cheeks hurt, "Hello, husband.". I replied softly. For the next few days, we will be entirely alone while Nasa will be in the care of my parents. _I truly hope the Great Spirits will give me and Thrax wonderful children. Nasa is truly a miracle, but I aim to have more miracles which would be siblings for Nasa to play with, of course._


	12. Chapter 12

(No one's P.O.V.) -3 days later-

Upon a peaceful and long road, a Chevrolet 2002 truck was gliding, and in the inside of the truck, laughter filling from a small family. Thrax, and his wife, Jenna, and their daughter, Nascha aka Nasa, was having a conversation as Thrax is driving the gifted truck that Jenna's family gave them to have.

"Mama, Daddy, I forget to tell you, I had a funny and pretty dream last night.". Nasa replied curiously. Jenna looked back, "Really, darling?". Nasa nodded, "It seemed so real. I was walking and there were so many colors. I met someone.".

"Oh, and who was it?". asked Thrax as he looked at the mirror, looking at Nasa in the reflection. "He said his name was Cosa.". Nasa responded softly. Thrax froze suddenly when he heard the name, when Jenna screamed, "Thrax, watch out!". The truck was going around a corner, and a logging truck's front crashed into the small truck, screams from the girls as Thrax tried to brake and stop the truck, but it was no use. Caused by the stress and the trauma of the crash, the family truck fell over the incline, leaving the family circling around inside the truck, glass breaking everywhere. Nasa's booster seat suddenly came loose, and fell through the cab window. "Daddy, Mama, help me!". Nasa shrieked in fright, scared for her life.

"Baby, no!". Jenna screamed, her heart painfully beating to the sight of seeing Nasa falling. Thrax yelled as he tried to get out of his seat-beat, but it was too tangled. "Jenna, get out!". Thrax screamed, and Jenna tried to get her seat-belt off her, and it was a hard struggle as her hands was shaking furiously, then got it off her, and she jumped through the back to the cab window, glass shredding her clothes and skin as she tried to get Nasa as Nasa's booster seat hinged upon the end of the cab. Meanwhile, Thrax was angry and desperate that he couldn't get out and get to his family, then stared in surprise as he saw a familiar sight.

It was the shining blue portal as he remembered it before he came to Jenna's world, and he then did the last possible thing he could do to save his family. He turned the wheel, as the truck's momentum instantly leaned in the direction of the portal. The truck, being like a ghost, passed through the portal, having Thrax disappear first into the portal, and with Jenna gaping in shock as she froze, instinctively protecting herself while with one hand, she was reaching for a crying Nasa, who was reaching for her with her tiny, short arms, barely two feet away from each other. The portal enveloped Jenna, then in another second, Nasa was gone finally within the portal, still in her booster seat.

The portal disappeared instantly, leaving the truck to become a inferno in seconds. The real world of 2002 left a grieving Apache family, yet little did they know was that the family was still alive. But in seconds and within different positions in the truck, the family was separated sadly. They have been transferred to a parallel world, within the world of germs and cells inside the human bodies, being changed to 2-D from 3-D. The family has a long journey ahead of themselves to be reunited once more.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, my viewers. I was inspired by a favorite artist of mine from Deviantart, R2ninjaturtle, you can find her page. Her comic 'Heartburn' is one comic I keep coming back to view and check out. Jenna, as you all have guessed, is a Red Death virus, however, she is a varied type. Thrax and his family has the trademark violet dreadlocks, and the dark red claws. You will see what I have changed in Jenna's new body. You may wonder what little Nascha is like now. She's half Red Death and her other half is something exotic that you will have to find out once you read down. Cheers. -Traveler.**

(Thrax's P.O.V.) - In a human body.-

I groaned lightly as I rubbed my head, froze as I felt something familiar, feeling down, and I glanced at the side, recognizing my violet dreadlocks, and seeing my red skin, and my beloved dark red claws, especially my infamous index finger/claw. I smirked, "I am back, baby.". Then when I heard no voices or anything, I frowned immediately, then hazy memories came, coming with two names I spoke, "Jenna, Nascha.". I widened my eyes as the memory of the crash got stronger and clearer. "Ah, shit!". I got up, dressed in my usual clothes, and I knew my bracelet-bead necklace is tucked inside my trench-coat. Then I remembered a favor. "Don't worry, Jenna, I won't do anything until it's needed.". I whispered to myself as I looked around the surroundings. For some reason, I didn't have that feeling of want, of wanting to burn something or someone, as I was relieved, as I knew I need a bit of time to get used to this again, as I was human for a long while.

I was in a alleyway, and I barely heard the freeway, yet the buildings were run-down. I was in the slums of a human body, yet I have to find out where and who exactly I am in. I walked on, passing abandoned buildings, and some bars, and relieved when I saw some germs. "Well, well, hello, gentlemen. I got into a cut along one of the nails, do you know where we are, and who is the body we are in?".

One of the germs replied, "Eastern underside of the right leg, man, and the dude we are in, his name is Arnold.". I nodded. "How healthy is he?". Another germ chuckled like I was joking, "Arnold's barely healthy, smoking and always taking junk food in. I got to warn you, the cops around here are corrupt, but they will take any germ for pleasure or money.".

I shook my head, "Figures. Has he been making bad choices and all?". I asked curiously. The third germ of the group shrugged, "Robbed a gas store for some fun a few months ago, got grounded in juvenile jail, in New Mexico, which he is being in right now.". I grinned at that. _Perfect, a small-time criminal, and from what they said, sounds like one of those 'didn't care, didn't listen' teenagers these days._ I nodded, "Thanks, guys. I better plan my way to kill this Arnold, so you could either leave like heck, or help me alongside. Your choice.". _Jenna ought to be proud of me right now. Where's she and Nasa? I am getting concerned._

(Jenna's P.O.V.) -In another body.-

I muttered, "Hell, that hurts. Why am I..? Thrax, Nascha!". I looked up so quick that I swore I heard a click in my jaw. I looked around to see that I was inside some kind of workshop, and glancing to see a window. I got up gingerly as I walked to the window, and gasped as I saw my reflection. A red-skinned Red Death female with vivid amber eyes, straight and long purple hair, and my nails has become black claws. I still wore my light blue sweatshirt, under a light green hoodie shirt, and my black belt hanging upon my dark blue jeans.

"Whoa, I look similar to Thrax, yet I am verily different. Must be the bloodlines we have, or either that our families are varied in race. Hell, where's he, and where's Nasa?". I muttered to myself. I remembered reaching for her in her booster seat, and a flash of blue. _At least I'm warm enough. Feels like the body's at normal, yet I could sense lots of cover warmth. The human must be living in somewhere cooler, maybe the midwest or the eastern coast. I better find Thrax and Nasa soon, as I feel something like desire. I barely remember that feeling since **him.**_ I snorted to myself, "Must be the need that Thrax was talking about. At least I trained with Thrax back home all these months so I can take care of myself, through Khan was a situation I couldn't stop.". I looked around through the window, and recognized the beating heart in the distance. "At least I know where I am in the body, through I better find out who is this body.". I mumbled to myself as I secured the hoodie on my head as I didn't want to be discovered yet.

(Nasa's P.O.V.) -In a whole another body-

 _Where am I? Where's Mama and Daddy? Why do I look different?_ _Need to find them. I am scared, but I need to be brave like Daddy, and smart like Mama. Feels like I am so warm yet I feel cold-comfortable._

(No P.O.V.)

Nascha's body is red-skinned, having tiny black claws, yet her eyes are bright blue, and her hair is bright red almost like fire, still straight and long. In terms, she is half Red Death virus and half Influenza virus. She will have the desire to burn/kill, but it will be fairly less than her parents' desires, yet she will be able to make the human host get chills and coughs by dozing the throat, and freezing the bloodstream. She has the right index claw for the hot stuff, while she has the left index claw for the cold stuff. So in all, we have a hybrid virus that's both common yet dangerous, but all that stuff will happen once she gets much older and experienced by then.


	14. Chapter 14

-Near one of the neck zits of Arnold, 2:02 pm, February, 2000- (Thrax's P.O.V.)

I hummed softly as I checked my minions over, knowing several species through I didn't recognize a few. "Gentlemen, and ladies, I have a proposition for you all. How would you like to mess with the cops and security guards while I take out the brain?". I asked curiously.

One of the ladies asked, "Could you explain why you want to go into the brain?". I replied, "It's not the brain I want, it's the hypothalamus. When I take it, old Arnold will die within hours, burning like a egg upon the sidewalk on a hot day. I gotta warn you, it will be tough, but you can shoot the cops and anyone else you want, just leave the way clear for me.".

"And how can we start that?". One of the males asked shrewdly. I grinned, "Don't worry, I got a plan, and it will work with your help as long as the cops is off our scent. Savvy?". They all muttered, or either nodded to agree with me. I smiled, nuzzling my bead necklace with one of my claws. _At least, I am covered. Maybe burning one of the power plants would distract pretty well._

-At the base of the brain, 3:30 pm-

I sighed as I waited for my signal, as I have planned this for two weeks, knowing my minions will be surviving this or being killed at this moment. Then a flare went up, and I purred, "Perfect.". I ran to a unseen entrance, slipped up a private elevator, and sneaked carefully as I treadled softly just like how Jenna taught me when we went for some wilderness camping. I found it almost instantly, and heated up the temperature as I fed my desire quickly, and hummed my song as I looked for a very special bead, the hypothalamus.

"There you are, baby.". I smirked softly as I plucked it, and added it to the necklace, knowing I still have lots of bodies to find and kill, as this was the first success I ever did so far. I then escaped the fastest way I could go, and that's due to the wings in my coat. I landed gracefully, napped a car under a cell guy, and went back down to the arch in the nose, knowing I can escape that way easier than waiting for Arnold to open his mouth.

I flew out, leaving the sound of cop cars and a couple of helicopters far behind, smiling in triumph, as I continued to fly some more until I saw another body, and nodded as I landed upon her head, figuring that I can get into the ear this way. Arnold was a bit of work, yet it was a win. I deserve a break. _No more desire, I think I can manage at least a month without killing again. I wonder where the girls are. I know they came with me through that portal thing, but I can't find them. It'll be a hell of a miracle to get reunited as there's practically thousands, no, millions of bodies in the whole world. Jenna, Nasa, you better be all right._


	15. Chapter 15

-March, 4, 2000, in the body of Jason Denirve, 10:00 am, inside a mole that's on the left side of Jason's shoulder.- (Jenna's P.O.V.)

I sighed lightly as I rubbed my stomach gently, still shocked to find out I am pregnant just by seeing it visible, plain as the nose on my face. Cells have it more easier to know, as I found out that pregnant cell women has a dark blue membrane inside their womb which hides their babies. For me, my baby is hidden behind a dark bluish-black membrane. Cells and Germs may live like humans, but they conceive and give birth faster which is remarkable. Yet I am terrified as Thrax or Nasa isn't here in this body or the previous body I've been in. Killing corrupt cops has lessened my desire, yet I still feel it.

If I remember right from my talks with Thrax, he said that his race of Red Death's time of childbearing and birth is about 6 months. I am about three weeks along so far, as I am similar to Thrax. I guess I can call my race, 'Black Death', because of my claws and distinct differences. I just wish that Thrax and Nasa are here with me. At least, Jason's in a warmer state; Missouri.

"Oi, Vixen, you're up!". The manager of Blade, which is the mole bar, yelled through the door. I shouted, "Coming in a minute, Snaps!". I drew down my black buckled shirt, smoothed down the accompanying black ankle-high skirt, checked my spiderweb black gloves. I'm going black tonight as this night is one of my usual times to sing. I needed the money badly, as the money they use around in bodies is weird, but conceivable for me. It's like dollar bills, except that the fact is that the bills are made of nitrogen, which makes the bills whitish-blue. The numbers are still there; 1, 5, 10, and so on.

Vixen is my stage name, and I need it to remind me of Thrax and Nasa, even if my wedding ring is enough proof for that. I sighed again, this time, of hope as I knew Thrax will hear of me some way or another. Of course, I have to move around from body to body if my desire gets strong, but for now, it's dull. I came out of my room, and nodded to the DJ who smiled at me encouragingly, which showed me that there will be a few watchers which disgusts me, but I know I have to do this.

The DJ went off, brushing the side curtain to his music station, as I soon heard upbeat vocal tones, and I exhaled a breath, and began to sing.

 **Girl, we've got work to do**  
 **Pass me the nail paint and mascara**

 **Perfect isn't easy, but it's me**  
 **When one knows the world is watching**  
 **One does what one must**

 **Some minor adjustments, darling**  
 **Not for my vanity but for humanity**  
 **Each little step a pose**

 **See, how the body shows**  
 **Sometimes, it's too much for even me**  
 **When all of the world says yes**

 **Then, who am I to say no?**  
 **Don't ask a cell to strut like a showgirl**  
 **No, girl, you need a pro**

 **Not a scar or a flaw, take a peek at that hand**  
 **La, da-da, dee, dee, da**  
 **Perfection becomes me, n'est ce pas?**

 **Unrivaled, unruffled, I'm beauty unleashed**  
 **(Yeah)**  
 **Jaws drop, hearts stop, so classic and classy**  
 **We're not talkin' Lady**

 **La, ah, ooh, eeh**  
 **Yeah, ooh, ooh, yeah**  
 **Though many covet my fame and beauty**

 **They're barkin' up the wrong tree**  
 **You pretty boys all over the city**

 **I have your hearts and you have my pity**  
 **Pretty is nice, but still, it's just pretty**  
 **Perfect, my dear, is me**

Literally, most of the men was allured by my beauty and my singing voice. I knew Thrax often said that I sound like a angel when I sang, and he proved me right. I had whistles, cheers, and so much more, which embarrassed and disgusted me on the inside, but luckily I knew I had to keep my outer face smiling like nothing could deter me. I learned from the best, after all. I left the stage, seeing Snaps, the manager, who nodded, slipped me a wad of money. "Any chance you staying longer, as Jason is having a trip to Kansas City in a couple of days soon?".

I was surprised at the information then smirked as I realized bar managers have higher people they communicate with, and so that's probably how he knew when Jason is going and where.

"Car or plane?". I asked. "He's going by plane.". Snaps replied. I nodded as I thought it over. "Tell you what, we will do the greatest one tomorrow night that the city of Jason will ever know by legend or rumor, but by the day after tomorrow, I'm off permanently, until I somehow return back, who knows?". I replied mischievously. Snaps agreed with me reluctantly yet easily.

I went on to my room and locking the door as I counted the bills. _Looks like I did a very good job tonight. 100 bucks, not bad._ I pulled out the Murphy bed from the couch, after I took off my stage clothes, slipping into a gray long-sleeved shirt under a light purple sleeveless turtleneck sweatshirt, over light blue baggy pants. Tired from the singing and the praises, I soon went into dreamland, but not without checking on my tiny miracle. I knew Nasa would have picked a name from her favorite franchise, Disney, if it is a girl, through Thrax would pick a smooth, tough name if it is a boy. I have my choices as well.

 _Marahute would be perfect, and 'Mara' will be a great nickname if I get a daughter. For a son, I would go for Travis, as it rings good, plus the fact that it's a 't' name in order along with Thrax, it's a perfect name. Either way, I am sure that Thrax and Nasa will go for those names. I just hope I get back with them before the baby's born. Now that will be a huge miracle. At least I am covered and getting smart on how to survive and live. Wherever you are, my loves, come back to me._


	16. Chapter 16

-April 2, 2000, in the body of Vicky Pemila, along the eastern lung's side, 9:04 am- (No one's P.O.V.)

Inside a rundown building, Nascha aka Nasa was skipping downstairs, smiling slightly as she came upon a ragged couch, with somebody sleeping on it, the soft snores bellowing out from the person. It's a Red Death male, just like Thrax, having his violet dreadlocks tied back in a ponytail, clothed in a dark blue sweater, black pants, and a dark red overcoat. This person is actually one of Thrax's siblings; Thrax's baby brother in fact.

"Uncle Cosa, wake up! You're sleeping in, again!". exclaimed Nasa. Cosa, short for Carlos, groaned as he opened his vivid yellow eyes, "Hey, chica, what's happening?".

Nasa giggled, "Nothing much. Got the paper!". Nasa waved the rolled newspaper she got for free, thanks to her 'big doe eyes' trick she often used on her mother and dad. Back in February, she was found by Cosa a few hours after her arrival, looking around for her parents in the previous body they were in. Nasa didn't know about the necessary killings as Cosa wished to keep her innocent for his brother which he knew that Thrax would've wanted her to be, so Nasa was often secured at either the uvula, or the nose ridge in case if the job goes south, and nothing so far has happened for that.

"Excellent, little one. Say, why wouldn't you slip into some burgers I got for you last night? Sorry that we have no microwave, but it's food. I gotta check the paper.". Cosa smiled as he rustled Nasa's hair, and took the newspaper, as Nasa nodded, "Okay, Uncle Cosa.". She scampered to the island, climbed into a barrel, sat down as she grabbed a greasy bag, and pulled out two small burgers, chomping down soon as Cosa opened up the paper, grinned to himself, muttered, "At least the morons didn't mess up last night.".

He glanced at the picture of a burning building which belonged to some filthy rich germs who got lucky, which the morons, er, minions of Cosa caused a gas explosion to become a inferno. Cosa knew a couple of minions wanted revenge at those guys, so Cosa was delighted to pull some tricks upon 'borrowing' some barrels of nicotine. The burning building is one of the latest distractions for the cops to keep busy with investigating so Cosa can get to the brain and earn his trophy as usual.

Cosa pursued his lips, and looked over to see Nasa. He knew that the kid needs to be back with Thrax, and the mother even if he didn't know that Thrax got married already! He knows the mother's name and the truth of Nasa's heritage through the kid couldn't say much about the real father. Cosa nodded to himself, and he called out, "Nasa, chica, how do you feel about another trip?".

"You mean we're flying again?". Nasa chirped excitedly as she turned around to look at Cosa in surprise. Cosa grinned, "Yes. Yes, we are. So, where do you want to go out? I chose last time, chica.".

Nasa jumped down, and grinned, "I want to go out flying from the ear!". Cosa blinked, then hummed as he thought it over. Compared to the nose's location, the ear in either direction was similarly in distance of the driving in a car.

Cosa then smiled, "Chica, you got your wish. We'll fly out of the right ear in style.". Nasa cheered as she hugged Cosa suddenly, "Thank you, Uncle Cosa. You're the best!". Cosa shook his head gently, "Why, Nasa, thank you for the compliment, but first, you gotta finish your burger, then we'll head out. I gotta do something first, so I'll ask Riza to take you to the deck in the ear, okay?".

"Okay!". Nasa smiled widely and skipped back to her seat, opting to finish her second burger as Cosa closed the paper, getting up to tell one of the minions who's guarding the building. Cosa pursued his lips again, muttered, "I hope you're in the next body, big brother. Little chica keeps wondering if she gonna see you soon.".


	17. Chapter 17

-May 6, 2000, in the body of Lindsay Peterson, 5:41 pm, in a zit beneath the eastern side of the chin- (Thrax's P.O.V.)

I hummed softly as I turned my glass in my fingers as I sat back in my seat, hidden in the deep dark side of this club that they called 'Ivory', waywardly listening to the beating music, and loud conversations between germs and cells who's having a relaxed, good time.

Then the beats stopped, and I glanced to see a swanky, yet well-dressed germ standing with a microphone, raising a eyebrow as I figured that he is the manager of the club. Probably some female singers to lull the men over. _Looks like I am lucky today since that success a week ago. I guess I can wait until the day after tomorrow._

"Ladies and gentlemen, and strays that got in without paying, we have a very beautiful woman tonight to sing a song for you all! So, without further ado, I give you, Vixen!". A second came and went, with a show-light beaming upon a curtain, showing a tall, feminine shadow, slowly showing up to be a very toxic, beautiful woman, so much like me, yet she got black claws, and her hair is long and straight, her eyes are amber. She looks so perfect in her black dress.

 **If you've got romance on your mind**

 **If you'd like to stroll hand in hand**

 **If you want to cuddle in the moonlight**

 **And whisper, "ain't love grand"**

 **If you want someone to buy that sweet talk**

 **That you guys all love to spout**

 **Baby, count me out**

 **If you want to dance cheek to cheek**

 **Then go home and talk all night long**

 **If you want to send somebody flowers**

 **And share a stupid song**

 **If you want a woman who believes that**

 **You're what her life's all about**

 **Baby, count me out**

 **I've been there**

 **I've done that**

 **It's nowhere**

 **It's old hat**

 **Forget those thoughts you're thinking, mister**

 **And just regard me as your sister**

 **If you want to send valentines**

 **If you want to write poetry**

 **Here's a little change; go call somebody**

 **Who doesn't look like me**

 **And if you've got plans to fall in love**

 **Without a shadow of a doubt**

 **Baby, count me out**

 **That's what I said**

 **I said baby, count me out**

 **Hound dog**

I stared in shock and surprise as the voice is awfully familiar, yet she looks entirely different from what I knew. I exhaled a breath as I also applauded, very hard as I loved the song. I looked for the manager, and found him talking to a bartender. I got up, putting some bills on the table as I walked over to the duo.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, but any chance I could see Vixen? I know her, saw her some time ago, and I just wish I could like to catch up with her.". I asked politely.

The manager looked at me, "Well, since you look like her same-alike, and Vixen implied if I saw anyone like her, I have to send them to her, so you're in luck, man.". I smiled wryly, "Thanks, my friend. You know where I can find her?".

"Side entrance back there, take a right, down the hallway, and you're there, just look for the big red sign.". He commented. I nodded, and followed the germ's instructions quickly as I had a gut that I was to be reunited with my love of my life, and hopefully, Nasa too. I knocked the door firmly, two times.

"Come in!". called out my love. I came in, looking around, satisfied as I looked at the temporary cot, and the wardrobe, and a closed door that apparently held the bathroom.

"You got money for me, Ralos?". She asked through the door. I smiled, "I am not Ralos.". Silence came, and the door creaked opened, and then she came out, her eyes locking upon mine, clothed in a dark robe, and I exhaled a breath as she came close, flexing her claws as she slowly reached for my cheek, and I sighed, feeling a warm heat as her palm rested upon my cheek.

She spoke a word, my name. "Thrax.". Then I knew instantly that I found her, and we found each other. "Hello, Jenna.". Jenna sobbed as she hugged me, and I smiled bigger as I felt her body gently. "Spirits, I missed you, babe.". Jenna whispered.

"I know, my vixen. So, where's Nasa?". I replied softly. Jenna pulled back, her eyes wide. "She isn't with me. You don't have her?". I blinked, "No. I always thought you have her with you since I figured you caught her back in the truck.".

Jenna shook her head, "No, I didn't. I was this close.". She pinched her claws closely to show that she was reaching for Nasa, but it was too late. "Shit, the portal came too soon, and separated us all.". I murmured as I hugged her lightly, kissed her forehead.

"Actually, we're really not separated. I was not alone.". Jenna looked up, I blinked. "How so, Jenna?". Jenna smiled gently, and pulled back, removed her robe, almost naked with her underclothes on, and I was surprised as Jenna grabbed my hand, so it rested on her belly that held a reasonable-sized budge. I exhaled a breath as I felt almost fire-hot heat, and a thrumming of a strong heartbeat.

"How long are you along?". I whispered in surprise. Jenna chuckled at my look, and replied, "12 weeks, or 3 months along.". I nodded, "That's about right. Must be that night in the hot tub, huh?". I smirked softly, and Jenna giggled, smacked my chest lightly. _We're not alone, not anymore._


	18. Chapter 18

-5:55 pm- (Jenna's P.O.V.)

I frowned after Thrax tried to cheer me up. "If we don't have Nasa, then where is she?". I asked as I hugged myself sadly, glancing to see Thrax's vivid yellow eyes softening with a light sigh. "Baby, I don't know, but know this, we will find her no matter how long it takes. She deserves to see her baby sibling and us, after all.".

I nodded, "How soon will you do your job here in Lindsay? She is a hooker on these streets, and she has nobody beside petty antiques.". Thrax tilted his head, "I figure I could do it day after tomorrow, unless you want out of here?".

I answered, "I looked through all the possible places that would have her, you know, orphanages, that kind of stuff. Nothing that will convince me to stay.". Thrax nodded, "Tomorrow, then. But now, I am here, and I promise to be with you forever, after all, we're husband and wife.".

"Since I am 3 months along, I guess no more jobs in these kind of joints anymore, huh?". I asked casually. Thrax shrugged, "It's your choice, but I don't want to risk the kid over numerous drunk men and all, especially with the baby bump getting there to be seen easily soon.". I nodded. "That makes sense since I am getting more moody and tired these days, and if I snap at any man out there, I in trouble then. Tell you what, I'll show you how much I got from the joints I did in quite a few bodies, and if it's enough to survive on the run together, then I won't go out there for anything, except for a hospital near the end of the pregnancy, of course.".

"You got money saved?". Thrax asked impressively. I smirked, "A woman's got to make a living, especially if one is with child.". I walked over to the wardrobe, leaned down to pull out the top drawer next to the door, and took out a faded blue backpack I found in Lost & Found somewhere. I laid the backpack on my cot, opened up to reveal wrapped bundles; $1,5, and so on. "So far, I got $443 bucks, still waiting for Ralos' payment tonight.".

Thrax gave a hum of surprise, "That'll keep us covered for quite a while.". I smiled slyly, "With or without your addition? Come on, I know you. You have to survive sometime, Thrax.". Thrax growled lightly, "Hell, that smile is infecting ever so much more when you're like me. I very much love it. And to answer your question, yeah, I got some money tucked in my pockets too.".

I chuckled, kissed him passionately, and desperately as I missed this so much. Thrax apparently felt the same as we ravished each other, then I gave a groan when a knock came at the door. I smiled, drew back Thrax's dreadlocks gingerly, "Be back, babe.". I grabbed my bathrobe, covered my body, as I pulled my hair back, hummed softly in Thrax's theme song, as I opened the door to reveal Ralos.

"Ralos, did I do well tonight?". I smiled softly. "Actually, more than well, you did excellent. Here's the bundle; 150 bucks, you earned it, Vixen. Oh, and the visitor I bought you, you're cool with him?".

I grinned, "More than cool, he's my missing husband. We're leaving tomorrow, so tonight is my last night here in Ivory, savvy?". Ralos got silent, then smiled, "Wow, I am happy for you, woman. Yeah, I am fine with that, through I am gonna miss you, Vixen. You have been one of the best singers I ever known.". I nodded, "Thank you, Ralos, for everything. Now, I have to head back to my husband; I have been long alone without him.". Ralos nodded with a soft smile, gave me the bundle, and I closed the door.

"Well, now we got $593 bucks along with your bit of money as well, Thrax.". I replied clearly and happily. He smiled as he sat upon my cot, "Sounds even better, Jenna. Now we got privacy to ourselves. Tomorrow, the real work begins, and with that, we will find Nasa.". I joined him, put the last bundle into the backpack, and put it down on the floor besides the cot, and I nodded, kissed his cheek lovingly, "I love you, Thrax.".

Thrax smiled, kissed my jaw lightly, "I love you, Jenna. We are tied to the earth, and the Spirits as long..". I answered, " Are we together forever and beyond.". Remembering the vow we made upon our wedding night, and we kissed, as night fell from a glance at the sole window in the back of the room. _I have no doubt. I have faith in Thrax, and he has hope in me. We will be with Nasa again as it should be. I hope that time comes before the child's born._


	19. Chapter 19

-June 9, 2000, in another body, at 11:03 am- (No one's P.O.V.)

"Come on, Uncle Cosa, I am starved for another donut!". Nasa exclaimed excitedly. Cosa groaned lightly in amusement, "Never let me feed you donuts at night again, chica. I will make you a deal; if I give you a donut today, you won't ask for another one in.., say, a week, deal?".

Nasa frowned, seemed to think it over, "Three donuts per week, and I won't pester you on the weekends.". A mischievous smirk adorned her innocent face. Cosa muttered, "Why did that fool bring over donuts? Oh, that's right, Nasa asked him.". He crossed his arms, raised a eyebrow, "Two donuts a week, and no more.".

Nasa nodded, "Deal, Uncle Cosa! Now can we get that donut? Frosted with sprinkles, super please!". Cosa smiled, "Of course, chica.". Nasa giggled and waited besides Cosa's side as they waited in the short line at the donut shop. Then a sound caught Nasa's ears, and she blinked, looked around as she tried to pinpoint the sound. She thought it was some kind of music, through she had never heard this kind before.

Nasa looked up at Cosa, saw that he was distracted, getting bucks and counting them from his overcoat, and she grinned, quietly sneaked away, to find the sound of the music. She was dressed in a little petite blue skirt over faded red leggings, having a snug purple sweater and a light pink scarf. She turned the corner, smiling wider as the sound is getting clearer and louder. It was a song accompanied by some sort of drums somewhere around the next corner. She waited for the street light to turn red, and the walk sign to turn on, then it came, giving her access to cross. She walked straight to the next corner, and turned as the song got louder and clearer, and very familiar, as if she should know the voice.

 **Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true**  
 **Deep down inside, I want to believe they still do**  
 **In my secrets in the heart, it's my favorite part of the story**  
 **Let's just admit you all want to make it too**

 **Ever ever after**  
 **If we just don't get it our own way**  
 **Ever ever after**  
 **It may only be a wish away**

 **Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve**  
 **Sometimes you reach what's real just by believing**  
 **Unafraid, unashamed, unhurt**  
 **There is joy to be claimed in this world**  
 **You even might wind up being glad to be yourself**

 **Ever ever after**  
 **Though the world will tell you, it's not smart**

 **Ever ever after**  
 **The world can be yours if you let your heart**  
 **Believe in happily ever after**

 **No wonder your heart feels like it's flying**  
 **Your head feels like it's spinning**  
 **Each happy ending's a brand new beginning**  
 **Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through**

 **To ever ever after**  
 **Forever could even start today**  
 **Ever ever after**  
 **Maybe it's just one wish away**  
 **Our happily ever ever after**

 **(I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss)**

 **Oh, for ever ever after**

Nasa knew immediately as it was her mother's favorite song to dance to, after all, Nasa made it up. Nasa saw her, totally different, like she's glowing, hiding a precious secret, but when she saw her graceful steps, and listened to her voice, she found her mother.

"Mama, mama! It's me!". called Nasa excitedly, and Jenna froze, then her amber eyes saw her, and she knew. After all, a mother knows her child. Jenna knelt gingerly and carefully as her arms reached for Nasa, and sure enough, mother and daughter is reunited at last. "Oh, Nascha, darling, I missed you so much. I love you, baby!". She pulled back slightly, her eyes darting as she checked over Nasa. "Are you alright?".

"Never better, Mama!". Nasa grinned as she kissed her mother's cheek, nuzzling her head into her mother's shoulder and neck. Jenna sobbed lightly as she continued cuddling Nasa closely.

"Nascha, kid, where are you?". called out Cosa as he ran around, darting his eyes to look for his missing niece. "Over here, Uncle Cosa!". Cosa looked over to see Nasa holding a similarly looking-alike woman's hand, and Cosa's eyes widened as he realized that the woman is Nasa's mother. The girls crossed over the street after checking the walk light, and they met up to Cosa.

Jenna took a long look over Cosa, smirked, "Wow, you look nearly alike to Thrax.". Cosa smiled, "So, you're the wife of my big brother that I heard from chica here.". Nasa giggled as she nodded, signifying that she did.

"So, what do you say for another reunion between your daddy and your uncle here?". Jenna stage-whispered to Nasa, and Nasa grinned, "Yeah! I wanna see Daddy! I missed him too!". Cosa chuckled at Nasa's excitement and happiness, "I agree with you, Nasa. Shall we?". Jenna nodded with a smile, and the small family of a mother, a brother-in-law, and a daughter went off to Jenna and Thrax's temporary home to meet with the father of the family. _The family's getting bigger and back together._


	20. Chapter 20

-Epilogue-

The small family decided to go into Frank Detorre's body early once Jenna saw him outside upon their recent flying trip, and so, at the first chance, they got Frank overheated, and then let him go back to life, once the ex-mayor Phlegmming made a deal with the new mayor, Tom Colonic, and got Osmosis Jones restated back into his former job with the addition of detective to his resume, and also partner to Drix who has become one of the protectors as well.

Jenna, Thrax, Nasa, and Cosa left the body, satisfied and happy, hopping on more bodies to infect and kill if any bodies are bad, to Northern Mexico into a bat cave where Thrax and Cosa's family resides within the biggest bat the girls had ever seen. Upon Jenna's last month of pregnancy, and with great help from the women of the Roja clan, she was safely able to deliver the child.

The clan was overly awed and surprised once they met the little babe which is a daughter. She clearly looks like Thrax in a feminine way, yet her features are incredible. Her eyes are bi-colored; the right one is amber while the left one is vivid yellow. From a distance, they look like gold, but up close, you see the difference of shade. Her cheekbones and nose are less sharper yet still impressive. Her claws are in a pattern; dark red, then black, and so on. It was nothing like the Roja clan has ever seen.

To Nasa's happiness, the babe was named Marahute, and her middle name is Alexandra, thanks to Thrax's input. So, Marahute 'Mara' Alexandra Roja-Cloud was welcomed into the world. Thrax and Jenna was overjoyed to have another child in the family, through Nasa has more family than she could imagine; aunts, uncles, cousins, you name it.

Once little Mara was a bit bigger, which was enough for her to handle the outside air easily, the Roja-Cloud family left the Roja bat, leaving Cosa to stay with the huge family a bit longer. Jenna had her new bead necklace from her new in-laws family, so she is happy to work together with Thrax often enough, making sure every body is perfect or not to infect and kill. Nasa and little Mara became like two peas in a pod, playing gentle and growing up together.

And for some reason, the desire to kill has lessened and lessened over the years, which had Jenna do a theory on why while the Roja-Cloud family grew up bigger and bigger. Nasa and Mara became sisters to a younger brother, and a even younger brother as well.

The firstborn boy is a couple years younger compared to Mara, his name is Leonard 'Lenny' James. He took after Jenna greatly, through he got Thrax's chin, dark red claws, and of course, vivid yellow eyes. Jenna often said that Lenny reminds her of her father somewhat, thanks to his wavy purple hair.

The second and final boy is quite a few years younger compared to Nasa, and his name is Telok Cooper. He is a mix just like Mara, but reversed. He looks like Jenna in a masculine way, yet he got Thrax's dreadlocks, and cheekbones. The only shocking feature is his eyes. Somehow, they revealed to be dark amber. Jenna's eyes are light amber while Thrax has vivid yellow. The parents were dumbfounded, but they just rolled with it, as every child of theirs are miracles to them. And no one knows what the future will bring, but they know one thing. The future isn't set in stone; any choice can change it at any second.

Oh, and for Jenna's theory, she guessed that since she and Thrax, and Nasa has been human, the desire to kill/burn while being viruses has somehow disappeared to a burning/dull ache once a while, so that's why the Roja-Cloud family isn't being like one of those spree family killers which is to Jenna's relief and to Thrax's amusement, through he is happily used to being a family man forever now.

So in all, the family has found their happily ever after, and it's still beginning.


End file.
